For the Love of Sparda
by Monstergirl19
Summary: A girl's life is completely torn to pieces, she is taken in by a complete stranger who is cold and secretive, and learns the truth of her past..rated M for later chapters..VergilxOC if you don't like OC's please don't read **CURRENTLY ON HIATUS**
1. The End of My Life: Part 1

**For The Love of Sparda**

**By Lostgirl19**

**I do not own Vergil (as much as I wish I did)**

**I only own Ella Rainnes**

"**Chapter 1: The End of My Life: Part 1"**

* * *

I stepped out of the cold wintry evening, and into the Library. It's familiar sights pleasing me. The old building was warmly lit with many candles, their flickering flames dancing in the silence. I inhaled the familiar scents of musty paper, leather and underlying dust filled my lungs, it was the smell of home. I scanned the room…empty, which was never surprising. It was always deathly quiet. I smiled, I liked it that way.

I walked further into the warm building, glad to be out of the cold, towards the towering bookshelves, purple converse pattering lightly on parquet floors. I was glad to be back here, before I had graduated high school, I hardly had any time to come here, and now that school was over, I was free to do what I wished. This place was my sanctuary, a 15 minute bus ride from home, and I could read, draw and think in peace, rather than be at home with my adoptive parents Susan and David, and their two young children Anna and

Brody.

I set my belongings down on a random table and head off into the bookshelves, looking at the titles on the withered spines…

…I soon found myself daydreaming…

About school, I cringed inside, I had no friends, and I probably won't make any in University either, I was the weird girl, with the crazy long hair, "the Future Crazy Cat Lady". That was just one of the names…

I snapped out of my school past when a book caught my eye, an immensely thick volume, with its fading gold letters sparkling out at me. I plucked it off the shelf, with difficulty due to its weight, and I read the cover. _The Ancient Book of Legends._ My heart fluttered with excitement. I took the book and set it down on the table, I lowered myself into the chair and eagerly opened the old book.

* * *

…For the next two hours, I poured over the stories of God's and Heroes I had never even heard of before. I was already up to page 102 of its 881 pages when a large vibrating noise sounded from nowhere. "Holy shit!!" Almost jumping out of my skin, I realised it was my mobile phone. I reached within in my bag to retrieve it, and saw that I had an incoming call.

"Hello?" my voice hoarse from lack of speech. "Ella, where are you?" It was Susan, she sounded worried, and I instantly felt guilty for carelessly forgetting the time. "I'm at the library" "Again?, Ella it's 9:30pm, your father and I have been worried". I groaned "sorry Mum, I guess I lost track of time. I'll be home soon", "No I'll come pick you up" and she hung up. I quickly packed my things. Then looked down at the book, I wanted to take it home, but it was too heavy to carry around everywhere. So I simply marked my page, placed it back on the shelves, and headed outside to wait for my mum.

* * *

After a rushed dinner of minestrone, I brewed myself a pot of chamomile tea and headed upstairs to my room. I turned on my playstation2, and while cursing myself for not saving up enough to buy a playstation3 I placed Resident Evil 4 into the console and waited for the loading screens to pass, and loaded my saved game… I had been playing for around 20 minutes when a knocked came at my bedroom door.

"Come in" I muttered absent minded. The door opened and Susan walked in, closing the door behind her. "Ella sweetheart, can I talk to you?" I paused my game and looked at her. "Darling, is everything alright lately? I mean you've been quieter than normal and come home at odd hours". I shrugged "I'm fine, I like to be alone, always have ever since…" I cut off and frowned, and Susan pats my shoulder understandingly…..

…_.."__Ella, I'm afraid, but we're going to have to send you to an orphanage". I frowned at the policewoman "why?" She Inhaled and looked troubled. "Well sweetheart, you're parents, well. They won't be coming home; they were doing some naughty things, illegal things, you see they were selling drugs, you know that's not allowed don't you?" I nodded. "Will I still be able to see my mummy and daddy?", again her face looked troubled. "No darling, I'm sorry"…_

…I hastily wiped a tear away, I was only 8, and since they resisted arrest, and tried to attack the officers, they were shot, my father dying on sight and my mother a few hours later in hospital. And a few months in an orphanage the Samson's took me in.

"I know it still hurts honey, even after 11 years, it's still bound to, but David and I are always here for you, alright?" I nodded and gave her a small smile; she pulled me into a hug. "look we know you love library, just let us know and we'll come pick you up at 10" I nodded again "thanks mum".

She stood and smiled "well goodnight" "night" and with that she left the room. I resumed the game and after defeating Salazar, I saved and went to bed…

* * *

…..Over the next few days I had unsurprisingly spent most of my time in the library, reading that book, becoming more and more drawn in. I had reached page 631, and was faced with an entirely new section. New illustrations of creatures you could only see in your nightmares glared up at from the yellowing pages. I had to admit, they gave me the creeps, I instinctively looked over my shoulder. I gave a small laugh and scolded myself "They're not real Ella". At least I hoped not. Continuing to the next page a black ink title greeted me _'Legends of the Demon World'_ and just underneath written was..

….._"The Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda"…_

And that's chapter one: Part 1...hope it's not too crap, part 2 up soon

**Devil May Cry © Capcom**

**- Lostgirl19**


	2. The End of My Life: Part 2

**For The Love of Sparda**

**By Lostgirl19**

**I do not own Vergil (as much as I wish I did)**

**I only own Ella Rainnes**

"**Chapter 1: The End of My Life: Part 2"**

* * *

Before long, dad had picked me up. "Hey honey, how was your night?"

"Yeah good, I've been reading this book called the _Ancient Book of Legends _it's pretty interesting". He nodded and smiled. When we arrived home I ate some raisin toast, showered and went to bed reading the third edition of _Dexter_.

The next morning I woke earlier than usual, it was 10:34am. I blinked and decided to get up, I wouldn't have been able to fall back asleep anyway, damned my retarded sleeping pattern. I went online to quickly reply a message to my cousin Emiri, of whom I had never met, but we always kept in touch online, she was my only living relative left.

By 3:30pm after being forced to give Anna and Brody piggybacks I was on my way to the library. Finally peace at last…

….As soon as I stepped into the old building, I sensed at once something was different, I was not the only person in the building, I don't know how I knew, I just_...Felt it._

_

* * *

_

I continued walking when I heard someone turn a page of a book. I baited my breath and headed towards the noise. I turned into the 5th aisle of bookshelves and almost jumped clean out of my skin. Someone else was with me in the library. A man, and a strange looking one at that. His brow furrowed and immersed in a thick volume. I must have let out a gasp in surprise, because he turned his attention away from the book, and focused his gaze on me. He was at least 3 or so meters away from me and his prominent features were clear. He was in a word, stunning. His skin was like marble, and his eyes, were such a light blue they offered a glint of silver. His clothes were somewhat, regal. I had never seen anyone dress in such a way. But what got me the most was his hair, it was pure silver and yet he looked not a day over 22. Yet although his appearance was heart wrenching he did not seem at all friendly, he glared at me for a moment or so and resumed his gaze to his book, my eyes also met his book.

_It was my book._

_

* * *

_

Slight annoyance burned in the pit of my stomach as I set my belongings on a nearby desk and trudged past him, browsing the books in the same aisle. I plucked _Birth of a Demon_ from the shelf and sat down and began to read… The book was mildly interesting but I still itched to get my hands back on my book, hoping he would soon leave. I read on but occasionally glanced up at him, hoping he would just go away. I couldn't help but feel somewhat territorial; I had never seen anyone else in this library in all of my 4 years of coming here. This _was my Sanctuary_. I waited and waited but he still read on, only moving to turn the pages. Though through my anger I couldn't help but stare, he was like no other person I had ever seen he was creepy, intriguing and yes... he was handsome. I scowled… how dare he come walking into my territory.

I checked the time and frowned 9:42pm I packed my things, gently walked past him and placed the book back, and walked out of the old building. Hopefully he won't be back the next day…

_

* * *

_

_…He was._

And yep, standing there with his nose stuck in my frigging book._ Asshole_. I snarled and sunk into a particularly squashy blue armchair, but instead of reading I took out my sketchbook and rested it on my knees. As I drew I caught him glaring at me as the sound of my purple mechanical pencil dragged across the paper, obviously annoying him. Inwardly I grinned_ take that you asshole…taking my damned book_. After a few minutes he gave up and chose to ignore me and kept reading as if I weren't even there. But yet I still felt the tension rise between us, both of us almost daring each other silently to lash out at one or the other.

_Dickhead…_

_

* * *

_

The next morning I awoke with a yelp. I had a nightmare…_again_. It was of my parents…_again_. I had dreamt that they had come back to life and came back to take me home, but as soon as I was alone with them, their eyes glowed red and wet slimy fangs protruded from their mouths and their clawed hands pinned me down as I screamed for mercy. Ugh _why does this keep happening?_ I wiped my forehead on my pyjama sleeve and buried my head into my palms sighing deeply; I stayed that way for a few minutes before getting up and getting ready.

_

* * *

_

I looked out the window, and a grin tugged at the corner of my mouth as dark rainclouds smiled down upon me, I loved cold weather. Heat was my worst enemy, especially as I had eczema, sweating and all the jazz ick, enough to make my skin crawl and itch. I showered and pulled on my grey pinafore with a 3 quarter green shirt and purple tights and my trusty rainbow Keds. And I tucked a scarf in my bag, just in case. I shovelled down some raisin toast smeared with butter and a cup of green tea and headed outside to catch my bus. As I made it to the bus stop my heart sank as I saw my bus already making it's way down the street. I checked the bus timetable and scowled the next bus came in another 50 minutes. _Shit that!._ Cursing my neighbourhood's bus times I head down the street. Although the trip to the library was a 15 minute bus ride, it was a 40 minute walk. I looked up at the sky, the dark clouds had turned even darker and looked especially dangerous. So I hurriedly went on my way and as I walked into the next block the rain decided to fall, and when I mean fall I mean_ BELT_ down. Within a few minutes, I was drenched to the bone, I grumbled and kept walking.

_

* * *

_

I had been walking for approximately 15 or so minutes, completely soaked, when I heard splashing footsteps behind me and saw a navy blue umbrella make its way over my head shielding my already soaked head from the hard rain.

.. "Don't you own an umbrella?" asked an unfamiliar voice which was rich and slightly nasally. I looked up and saw the man from the library. For a few seconds I was utterly speechless. "I uh… missed my bus, and I wasn't aware it was going to rain so hard". He gave a small nod. "Look, I parked my car just over there, I'll drive you the rest of the way".

"O-oh I'll be ok.." I said uncertainly. He raised a silver eyebrow "I can see that… we're going to the same place aren't we?" I nodded, defeated, well he had a point. "Alright then". He escorted me to a large Black Chrysler and opened the passenger door, and I pathetically attempted to ring some of the water from my soaked clothes, I gave up shortly and got inside, thankful to be out of the rain. He sat in the drivers' seat and started the engine, let it warm up a few minutes and put the heater on full blast. "t-thank you' I trembled and he gave another of his curt nods, and pulled the car onto the road and we were on our way to the library.

_

* * *

_

When we finally arrived at the Library he parked at the entrance so I could quickly get inside, and he shortly followed, his cheeks slightly flushed from the blistering winds. I then also realised he was reasonably tall about 6'4 or so. He turned his head and focused his eyes on mine, and I quickly turned away my heart pumping. "Erm, I'm going to see if I can find a hand dryer". And I sped off towards the restrooms.

I stepped into the old marble bathroom and switched on the lights, and in the corner I spotted a dryer. Beaming in glee I almost ran over to it in all my dripping glory, and almost slipping I plugged it into the PowerPoint. I had to had to hit it a few times to get it to work but soon the hot air rushed out from underneath. I took off my dress, tights and top to individually dry them, feeling utterly stupid, but there was no way in hell I was going to sit around in wet clothes until 10pm.

_

* * *

_

When I was done I walked out a drier and happier person and sat down on a table opposite the man, whom was reading my book again, I didn't remotely care anymore so I just sat down. We sat in silence for a few long minutes before I decided to break the silence.

"I'm Ella Rainnes by the way" he glanced at me "Vergil" he replied a little coldly and went on reading.. I blinked and decided to stop talking and took out my sketchbook. As my pencil met the paper I saw Vergil's eyes rise slightly in a disapproving gaze. But I chose to ignore him, it wasn't like I was doing It on purpose… _well this time anyway._

Soon I was completely immersed in my drawing, shading here and there.

… "Tell me; are you always this noisy wherever you go?"…

I stopped abruptly "…what?" He sighed. "Every time we run into each other you always manage to make a complete racket". I glared at him long and hard. "Well the last time I checked, this was a_ free_ country" he glared back 'well maybe they should make laws against _annoying_ people".

My eyes narrowed "what the hell man? first you come storming into_ my_ library take the book that_ I'm_ reading, give me evil looks, then decide oh hey, I'll go help her out of the rain, be a gentleman, and just when everything is fine, you decide to go back to asshole mode"

He smirked "_Your_ Library? I thought you said this was a_ free_ country". I seethed. He looked down at the book "and so this is _your_ book I presume?" he closed it and pushed it towards me "have it, since it's_ your_ book". I almost growled. "Fuck it. I'm leaving" I hastily shoved my things into my bag and turned to leave but paused

"_Thank you_ for the ride…_Vergil_"

And with that I stormed out of the library and into the bitter cold. But I was too angry to care. But the rain had stopped and night was approaching. I pulled my mobile from my bag and dialled mums number: _no answer_. Dads: _no answer,_ Home: _no one picked up._

Confused I hurried along, trying to hurry home, _maybe they went out…_

_I hoped so._

_

* * *

_

When I turned into my street I stopped in my tracks, something was definitely wrong. The front door was wide open, well half kicked off its hinges, and all the lights were out. My heart rate rose so high I thought I was going to pass out. I quietly stepped inside.

"Mum?"…I listened; nothing

"Dad?. Anna?, Brody? You guy's there? This better not be a joke"

Still not a sound, I let out a dry sob, I was petrified. What in the hell was going on?

I made my way to the kitchen and switched the lights on, I held my breath, it was a mess, as if someone had bombed the place. I backed away and made my way to the living room, switched the lights on…

I felt my knees give way as I fell to the floor…

_

* * *

_

Mum, Dad, Anna and Brody… Lay there. Eye's cold and glassy, their lips turning blue…partially dismembered from the neck down, each and every one of them. I found myself next to mum, when I felt it. A strong gravitational force seemed to pull into the middle of the room the air went colder, and a large crash erupted when a- a, creature, appeared right in the middle of my living room. It was hideous, red glowing eyes, and slimy rotting teeth protruded from its mouth and the stench was absolutely awful as it came close holding a large rusted weapon above me, screeching so high I thought my ear drums were sure to burst.

And before I knew it more appeared, multiplying one after the other, forming a tight circle around me, I couldn't move, so I clung onto mum's lifeless body and covered my face, preparing myself to be with her soon..

I heard myself let out bloodcurdling scream, as the most extruciating pain I had ever felt, coarsed through my body.

_…and everything went black._

_

* * *

_

**_Lostgirl19:_**

_Phew that was long, part 2: part one, i will hopefully post soon_

_please R&R._

_thanks for reading_

**_Vergil belongs to Capcom_**

**_And Ella belongs to me._**


	3. The Beginning of My Life

**For The Love of Sparda**

**By Lostgirl19**

**I do not own Vergil (as much as I wish I did)**

**I only own Ella Rainnes**

"**Chapter 3: The Beginning of My Life"**

**Hi Guys, sorry it's been so dang long since I updated. I was in America on holidays with family and I got back a week ago. I also injured myself by falling down the stairs at my cousins (lol!!) and I think I've fractured my tailbone. ****How fun. Sorry for making you all wait too long. Hope you enjoy this chapter **

* * *

I awoke with a gasp, I had moved and a stab of pain ran down the length of my torso. I sat up with difficulty, my vision blurred. The pain shot through my body again, wincing I removed my pinafore and lifted my shirt. Unwittingly I let out a strangled cry and I saw a deep gash running from underneath my bra line to my abdomen. It had also been neatly sewn up. I suddenly realised I was not familiar with my surroundings. I looked around and my heart almost skipped a beat.

I was in a _Mammoth_ room.

With high ceilings, and doubled window doors led out to a balcony. It was night, the curtains were open and the moon shone into the room. I looked beside me and switched on the lamp I was half expecting to be on the bedside table. I was in a king sized four poster bed, it's heavy purple quilts atop me. The room was truly beautiful

_..Where the hell was I? Was I dead?. Dead..  
_

* * *

Blood rushed to my brain as the bodies of my family flashed in my mind. Hot tears stung my dry and and my cheeks. I hope this was all a nightmare and that I would wake up in my bed at home. I closed my eyes and pinched myself. Hard. I opened them, and still I lay in the unfamiliar room. It sunk in. it was all _real_. After a few minutes I calmed myself down, and I slowly eased myself out of the bed. I noticed fresh clothes neatly folded on the unoccupied side of the bed, and on the couch at the end of the room was a suitcase, my suitcase. I ran to it and zipped it open to find most of my belongings, clothes, underwear, and my toy tiger Tiggi, of which Susan has bought for my 9th birthday. I hugged him tight, thankfully for whoever had brought me here had packed him.

* * *

I put him on the bed and wandered around the huge room, to where I found two doors next to each other. They couldn't be the exit of the room as that was the wooden double doors on the other side of the room. I approached them, and opened one. My jaw dropped, I gazed upon a full length wardrobe. Empty, but complete with hangers and mirrors. I left for the next room to find an ensuite. Complete with spa and a huge shower..ok I really must be dreaming. What was this place?. I walked in admiring the marble room. When I caught my reflection in the mirror, I looked like hell; I was grimy covered in blood and tears. My once neat braid was messed up with fly-aways pointing in every direction. My shirt torn to where I has been struck. But my face had been wiped clean.

On the corner of the spa I spied a white robe and fresh towels. _Might as well get cleaned up _I decided, and I stepped out of my soiled clothes and stepped into the shower. Soap, Shampoo and Conditioner waited for use. This place was like a hotel, it _had_ to be a dream. I sighed in relief as the hot water washed over my aching body. My wound stung but I dealt with it. After my shower I dried and pulled on the warm robe and head back to the room and walked over to the pile of fresh clothes. A simple and modest black and white striped top and navy blue jeans. White socks and I pulled on my black converse hi tops that was packed in my suitcase. I combed and braided my damp hair and exited the room.

I was confronted with a long dark hallway. The wall a deep crimson and paintings of beautiful landscapes were hung upon the wall, the other side of the hallway was all window so I could see outside to a vast land and gardens, with the city in the distance. One of them opened, so the cool night air ran over my freshly washed skin. The chandeliers dimly lit. I passed plenty of double doors, nearly all were locked. Near the end of the hallway was a light peering out from a crack of heavy oak doors. I made my way over and and stood in front of them. I chewed my lip before tentatively knocked on them.

"_Enter"  
_

* * *

The voice was vaguely familiar. I pushed the heavy door open with one arm and entered. It was a study, well a library. I forgot myself as I gazed among the many shelves of books, and a spiral staircase leading up to a second floor of more shelves of books. With a roaring fire and a squashy red couch.

"You're awake I see"

I snapped out of my trance and saw a man walk out from behind a bookshelf, carrying a thick book under his arm. My eyes widened, it was _Him. _Vergil, from the library.

"You!" I managed to choke out, my voice hoarse.

"Where am I? H-how did I get here?". He blinked calmly and did not look me in the eye.

"You are at my house, I expect you remember what happened?" I nodded, trying to stop myself from trembling in fear and confusion. "What, happened, what were those, those things?".

"They were _demons_, there were looking for you, I only managed to get there in time"

I laughed. "Are you insane?"

he glared at me dangerously. I soon lost my grin.

"You can't be serious, demons don't exist".

"Oh. Don't they?" he said coolly "well can you care to explain what you saw?".

I opened my mouth, but then realised I had no answer. I shook my head and hung my head like a guilty child.

"Well, then why were the looking for me?". His expression turned thoughtful as if wondering how to deliver his answer.

"I have researched these creatures for many years, I know how they hunt" and he simply stopped. I frowned, confused

"how did you know where I live?"

"They followed you, I followed them". I frowned more, and I looked to the fire.

"My family, dead, murdered, and so I guess this is to be my new home?" I said slightly sarcastic.

He chooses to ignore the sarcasm and simply nodded

"yes, it's the safest place for you" I sighed and nodded.

I still thought something seemed a bit off, but I was too confused and upset to question it now.

My family is dead Ella of COURSE something is a bit off. Tears sprung up again.

"Its Vergil right?" he nodded. "Thanks for saving my life".

"You're welcome, but you cannot leave the property without me"

"What?"

I concentrated my gaze on him

"What?" I repeated "Am I a prisoner now?" He remained silent.

"What about my family? Their funerals?".

He cut me off "I've already arranged everything"

"But!-"

"Enough!"

I stopped abruptly. He glared at me.

"Leave me" and he walked away.

I was taken aback, but I merely straightened up and left the room. I lay on my bed for hours. Unsure on how to handle my new life.

* * *

I hardly talked to him until a couple of days before the funeral; he took me to an expensive shopping mall to find something to wear for the day.

"Also, under your new circumstances it would be wise to choose new clothes and such for everyday wear, do not worry about the costs, money is not an issue".

I woke up_ that _day, my stomach full of dread, today was my family's funeral. I slid on the long black dress I had chosen, I applied makeup but no eye makeup as it would be useless and a disaster. I packed a large amount of tissues in my bag. I pulled on a long black coat as I went to head out the door, when someone knocked at it. I pulled it open, and was confronted with Vergil.

He looked amazing, his hair slicked back in its usual style, and he wore black pants, shoes and long black coat, a white shirt visible under a blue tie.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded solemnly.

"Well c'mon let's go then".

I followed him out of the house and into the car, and soon we were on our way back to my home town. When we arrived at the funeral parlour, a man walked up to me and took my hand

"Are you the daughter?" I nodded and he rubbed my arm with a consoling expression,

"did you want to come and see them?" I nodded again "y-yes please".

Vergil stayed in the lobby as the man ushered me into a small backroom, where four coffins were neatly lined up with each of my family member's pictures atop each one.

"The ceremony will be in half an hour".

"Thank you" was all I could say, he pat my back softly before leaving me alone.

* * *

I reluctantly made my way over to the coffins. At first glance at the pictures I turned away eyes screwed shut, trying to force back tears. I but my lip and opened my eyes and walked over to my mothers coffin. I picked up the picture and kissed it, placed it back and leant my head against the cool wood.

"I love you mum, thank you for always being there for me, especially the times when I needed you most. I never told you, but I loved you the most, but I think you already knew that".

And finally the tears won. I doubled over as heaving sobs overcame me, burying my face in my palms. When I finally came to my senses I hastily wiped my eyes on my sleeve, forgetting about my stash of tissues in my bag. A handkerchief was pressed into my palm. I jumped slightly and turned. It was Vergil.

"Thanks" I wiped my eyes and nose. I stroked the wood again

"bye mum, see you later" and I moved on to give Dad, Anna and Brody their individual farewells.

When we arrived home I fled to the comfort of my room and bawled my eyes out into my pillow, until I finally fell asleep out of grief and exhaustion.

* * *

I had slept late into the next day. I showered and fixed myself a small meal, not being able to eat much. On my way upstairs I saw the light from the library, without thinking I pushed the door open and saw him reading on the couch. I trudged over and sat silently by his side. He didn't even look up. I exhaled

"don't mind me, I just don't want to be alone right now" he gave a small grunt of reply and resumed reading.

Time passed and I just sat there, not even touching the food.

"Are you alright?" he finally asked.

"I think so".

He paused.

"I know how hard it is, I lost my mother as well, and she too was murdered by demons".

I raised my eyes to his. "Demons?"

he nodded, "when I was a child".

I looked down at my lap

"what did she look like?" He lift himself up off the chair and walked over to his desk.

He opened a drawer and pulled something out. He sat back down and passed me a framed picture into my hands. A woman, a stunning woman at that, with long platinum blonde hair looked happily out from under the glass, the picture slightly faded and battered.

"She was so beautiful" I said without thinking.

He nodded, "she was, yes"

I gazed at the picture once more before handing it back to him. He too gave it a brief glance and set it down.

"Vergil thank you so much for arranging everything, I really appreciate it, I don't think I could've done it myself."

"You're welcome".

I was silent for a couple more seconds

"do you mind if I stay a while longer?"

"No" he simply replied

and yet again resumed reading.

* * *

_**Vergil belongs to Capcom**_

_**And Ella belongs to me.**_

**Thanks for reading :) ****Lostgirl19**


	4. The Truth: Part 1

**For The Love of Sparda**

**By Lostgirl19**

**I do not own Vergil **

**I only own Ella Rainnes**

"**Chapter 4: The Truth. Part 1"**

* * *

It had almost been four months since I began living here. And, it wasn't easy. Vergil was stone cold most of the time, to only open up slightly then shut himself away again, and he was so over goddamned protective. We bickered constantly.

"I was just taking a walk! Can't I even do that?" I fumed.

"And be in danger? I said if you wanted to leave the house, alert me and I will escort you".

"I told you I don't want to spend every second, of every day with you! I am not a child I can manoeuvre my way around, besides I wasn't evening leaving the grounds I was just in the goddamn gardens"

I could feel my blood boiling, this was the 4th time this week we had this exact conversation. He backed me up against a wall

"I do not want to arrange another FUNERAL!"

I my jaw dropped. I was scared; I had never heard him yell before. I shrunk into the wall behind me. He sighed and backed off, smoothing his hair back.

"I just don't want them to find your whereabouts, do you understand?"

I nodded, eager to keep him calm. He gave me a final cold glare and walked away, leaving me alone at the entrance of the mansion.

"Asshole..."

i muttered once he was out of earshot.

* * *

I needed to relax, I went upstairs and drew a bath. I undressed and swept my long hair in a tight bun, and finally when the bath was full I sunk into the large tub and groaned in relief. My dry skin lapping up the bath oils. My mind wandered. I thought of my new life, bearing close resemblance to a prisoner, I felt like Cathy Dollanganger of 'Flowers in the Attic'. Well maybe not that extreme. I scowled, how can he expect me to spend every living second outside with him? I never knew what to say to him, he was so cold and so intimidating, and most of the time I just wanted to be alone. I got out of the bath an hour later, and dressed into my night clothes. I went back into my room and walked out onto the balcony. My fresh skin, greeting the evening air.

I grimaced as this was the only time I was allowed outside alone. I sighed and remembered my late family, as I always did. And I soon hastily wiped the tears away and head back inside and went to bed.

* * *

When I awoke the next morning it was the crack of dawn. I checked the clock on my beside table 5:13am I smiled, I could take a quick 20 minute walk and come back and he would not even notice. I put on a purple silk robe and my slip on shoes and tiptoed from my room, I looked around, everything seemed quiet so I continued downstairs and through the kitchen door. I embraced the morning air, I gulped it down. It was like I hadn't breathed fresh air in centuries. The sun was peeking through the trees and it brought me back to reality. _Better make this quick I thought _and I stepped out into the gardens. I sat by the pond and watched a school of goldfish swim up to the surface hoping I had given them something to eat, sucking the air up through their greedy gaping mouths. I laughed "Sorry guys, no food for you guys today" . and soon I was lost in space completely forgetting the time as I spent my little joy walk.

Someone roughly grabbed me by the shoulders, after coming out of my daydream, I cringed, it was Vergil. A knot instantly tied itself in my stomach.

"How many times do I need to tell you?"

He didn't yell but boy could I tell he was mad. This time I didn't care all I wanted was to walk. You know like a normal person.

"All I want is privacy!"

"you have enough in your room".

"YOU ARE NOT MY PARENT! You know I'm not leaving the property".

"I said I'd escort you" I growled

"I don't want to be escorted for the last freaking time. Why must this be such a big deal?"

he stared at me

"because I'm trying to protect you". My face fell, I had no answer to that

"I just miss my family" was all I could say,

I shrugged out of his grasp and went back inside, tears streaming down my face.

* * *

After a long bath I stood on the balcony full of anger and loathing, I hated everything right now. I scratched at my arms, the fragile skin tearing under my harsh nails, damned eczema.

"Don't scratch" a voice came from behind me.

I jumped slightly and turned around.

"Fuck you're so creepy, did you teleport in here or something? I never hear you" I said sarcastically

he merely stared

"anyway, what do you want?"

"To talk to you"

he responded somewhat businesslike.

I rolled my eyes "about what?"

he took a breath "well since you and I will be living under the same roof for quite sometime, maybe we could try to get along."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really?"

He gave a curt nod. "it would make life a lot easier"

I inhaled, still somewhat angry, then nodded.

"Alright, well…I'm sorry, for this morning"

"as am I, and on the note of this morning, I will permit you to a half an hour stroll outside, but strictly half and hour, understood?"

I nodded and have a small and quick smile.

"Thanks…Vergil, I've been pretty ungrateful".

"Its alright, I understand. Goodnight" and he walked out of the room

"night".

* * *

The next night I went down to the kitchen, I'd decided to cook dinner. It was the least I could do as I hadn't done anything for him in return for saving my life and taking my annoying ass in. I cut up some tomatoes, found some rosemary, pasta and cooked for at least an hour. I set up the dining table and poured some wine. I went up to his library and knocked at the library door.

"come in" I heard him call.

And I pushed the door open. I cleared my throat.

"I err… could you come downstairs?"

he closed his book and looking up at me.

"Anything wrong?"

"No".

He stood up and followed me downstairs, and into the dining room.

"I cooked dinner, seeming as I'll be living here, I might as well help out"

I looked up at him, his expression mildly surprised. I prayed he wouldn't refuse. But to my surprise he walked up and pulled a chair out for me. I sat in it and he soon sat in his own, picked up his fork and began his meal. I sighed in relief and picked up my own.

"Well I hope you like it" as I stabbed a bit of pasta and began to eat, avoiding his gaze.

After a few minutes he spoke

"This is delicious, this is your own recipe?"

I nodded shyly

"well as a vegetarian, and being in a family of carnivores I had to learn to cook my own food"

he looked impressed.

He smiled.

Whoa wait, he smiled? Vergil never smiled…I gave a small smile back

"Well I'm glad you like it"…

At the end of the meal he raised his wine glass "a toast"

I raised my glass also, slightly grinning.

"to a better friendship" he said his voice cutting through the silent dining room.

"to a better friendship" I repeated and we toasted.

We washed up together, even though I told him I could do it. We didn't speak though, and I felt a little awkward. Once everything was cleaned and put away he thanked me for the meal and head back up to his library. I laughed to myself when he left, it was like dining with royalty. After a glass of water I retired to bed feeling a little better about things.

* * *

_A Week Later  
_

I was out on my now 'allowed' morning strolls. The air crisp and the soft breeze played among the folds of my robe. I sat and swung on the small handmade swing on a large oak tree. My mind filled with many thoughts as usual. I thought about things til I drove myself crazy. My thoughts this morning were quickly broken when I heard a twig snap somewhere. I ignored it, possibly a squirrel. And I continued to swing. A twig snapped louder this time, I looked up, thinking it may Vergil I stood up and while turning I complained

"Vergil it's been 15-"

Vergil was nowhere to be seen. I frowned

"Vergil?"

no answer. I sighed

"Vergil this isn't funny you said you'd leave me alone".

Still no answer.

Suddenly the air became colder, and that horrible familiar smell hit my nostrils, causing me to gag immediately. I knew that smell, how could I ever forget. There it stood, one of…them, from _that_ night. My voice had escaped me

"Verg-Vergil?"

I tried to cry out but to no avail. I backed away and it gave a sickly groan. I took this as cue to run, run for my life. My vocal cords came back to life.

"VERGIL, VERGIL HELP ME!! OH MY GOD VERGIL!"

I kept running, not daring to look back. My lungs hurting as I screamed for help. Either I tripped or it flung me to the ground I don't know. But all I knew was that I was trapped. I covered my head and closed my eyes as I saw a string of drool fall next to my face. The stench was amazingly disgusting. I curled into a ball, readying myself for what was about to happen. It never did.

An unfamiliar growl pierced through the morning air, the demons heavy weight was lifted off of me, I uncurled myself and saw a…I didn't know what it was, another demon? It hard blue armour glowed as it ran its sword through the offending demon, it let out a loud ear piercing shriek before collapsing on the ground, blood spewing from its wounds.

The blue creature turned to me, and I tried to shuffle backwards, the light dimmed and Vergil's pale face looked down at me. I felt my jaw drop,

"What are you?"

he sighed "I'll explain later, gather your belongings, we need to leave".

He pulled me up

"are you alright?"

I gulped, and nodded.

"Go get dressed"

I ran up to my room, shoved on some fresh clothes and packed all my things into suitcases. He helped me carry out my things to the car

"have everything you need?"

"yes".

We got in the car and drove off.

* * *

About 2 hours into the drive we were encased by forest and more forest, only coming across small towns once in a while. I turned to him

"so are you going to tell me what the hell is going on now?"

he looked at me and turned back to the road, sighing. He ran a large hand through his silver hair before talking.

"Your parents, you were told they were drug dealers, correct?"

I nodded urging him to go on.

"well they weren't, they were involved in heavy Devil Worship"

my eyes widened "What?".

"The worshipped long before you were born, along with me…well, through me"

I looked at him confused

"my father, he was a Demon, his name was Sparda. He fell in love with a human woman…my mother, which makes me-"

"half demon" I concluded.

He nodded

"correct, anyway, your parents they wanted to become demons as well, and they only way they could was to make human sacrifice, a blood sacrifice…you"

I covered my mouth.

"Then they realised, they couldn't do it, when the Demon Realm found out they were furious, claimed they were betrayed as they had made a promise. They sent fellow demons to seek you out, and kill you and them, so before they were found they made a pact, and unbreakable promise with me, to keep you safe, they took their own lives and sacrificed their blood unto me to seal the pact, I made the whole thing look like a drug bust gone wrong."

He took a breath

"I found the best possible family for you, so you could lead a generally normal life, I stayed close, fending off any danger that came your way, but it seems they finally found your whereabouts. I found this out about a week before I met you…I knew they would take your family, I could do nothing about that, but your life is bound to me by a promise. I apologize I didn't tell you all this earlier, but you were not capable of handling it at the time"

I wiped tears from my eyes and looked out the window, half happy that my parents actually did care about me.

"I keep saying this, but thank you, for keeping me alive...all those years"

He gave a nod of acknowledgment. I kept quiet for a while, letting all this information digest, when a question struck me.

"Hey Vergil?"

"Mm?"

"If I was 8 when all this happened, then…how old were you?"

he gave a small chuckle

"I was waiting for you to ask me something like that, if you must know I was 20 in human years,."

I frowned "human years?"

"Demons age a lot slower than humans do, I age one year every 5 years"

"when's your birthday?"

"The 19th of December 1895"

"holy fuck" I muttered.

"I wouldn't call it _holy_" he mused

"Well at least we can celebrate our birthdays together, seeming as yours is 4 days after mine" I said sarcastically, and he gave a sly grin.

"So you're 24 in human years?"

he nodded

"weird, so am I supposed to say happy 24th for 5 years?"

my brain was getting messed up so I just left It at that, and fell into silence once again.

* * *

**Phew, my fingers hurt, and my brain really is getting messed up. Hope you enjoyed guy, please review.**

**(I'm editing how I lay this story out, thanks to Shiya64 for letting me know the dialouge is hard to read. Thanks for the heads up :))**

**Once again Vergil belongs to Capcom**_  
_**And Ella belongs to me **

**Lostgirl19**


	5. The Truth: Part 2

****

**For The Love of Sparda  
**

**By Lostgirl19  
**

**I do not own Vergil (as much as I wish I did)  
**

**I only own Ella Rainnes  
**

"**Chapter 5: The Truth: Part 2"  
**

**Hi guys, I'm so so sorry for not updating in AGES! I went to America then after that I became lazy and busy at the same time. So here's chapter 5.**

* * *

"So where are we going?" I asked after the long silence.

"Another place of mine, somewhere in the forest. deep into the forest"

"Another mansion?" I smirked.

"You could call it that"

"How far from here?"

"Another four or so hours"

I smiled, and turned and looked at me. "What's the grin for?"

"I love long drives I guess"

He chuckled, and my stomach rumbled, he raised an eyebrow

"hungry?"

I smiled and nodded "I guess I am"

* * *

We came across a small diner and we pulled in. I rushed out to the ladies, realising that I suddenly needed to pee. When I came out I saw that Vergil had already sat at a table, that was neatly covered with a red and white chequered table cloth. I sat down.

"I ordered you a mocha, your favourite"

I grinned, "thanks" he remembered? I picked up my menu and gazed over the list. I ended up picking the winter vegetable soup. And he a hearty minestrone. Our orders arrived shortly. We engaged in small talk as we ate, it was kind of awkward, but as usual I found it easy to talk to him when he opened up. After he excused himself and left money on the table. As I sat and waited, a waiter came by to pick up the dishes and the money.

"Hey" he said friendlily

'hi'

He smiled confidently down at me 'having a good day?'

'yeah I guess so'

He walked to the front desk and put the plates down and walked back

'I'm Peter by the way'

'Oh, I'm Ella'

He shook my hand. 'You still in school?' I shook my head

'Just finished actually'

This conversation was getting a little awkward, but he seemed friendly enough. So I kept talking to him, he had sat down by now.

'So was that guy your boyfriend?'

I gave a harsh laugh 'my boyfriend? No no he's a good friend of the family'

He nodded 'Do you live around? We could...' he stopped dead and his eyes weren't on me anymore. They were behind me. I turned to see what  
he was looking at. And I found Vergil standing a meter away from the table eyeing Peter down. I faced Peter, he had paled and he was standing.

'I hope you enjoyed your meal, thanks for coming by' and with that he walked back to the front desk picked up the plates and walked back into the kitchen.

'Come on, let's go' he said coldly. I nodded and got up quickly and walked back out to the car. His face remained sour as he started the engine,  
and he turned to me.

'Trust no one'

I frowned but nodded, Peter didn't seem like he could be a demon at all, but then again neither could Vergil. We were back on the road and he looked content again. Thankfully.

'You can plug your PSP in and play something if you like'

'Erm ok' I pulled my PSP out of my bag and unravelled the headphones and plugged it in. I wondered what to listen to, after a few minutes I made up my mind and ended up picking "Rainy Monday"

'Good song, who are they?' he asked.

'They're Shiny Toy Guns, my friend Sara got me into them in High School'

He went quiet again and I sang quietly along to the song and looked out the window as usual. Two hours had gone past and we had already driven through miles and miles of pine trees, when we came across a lake.

'Can we stop?' I said suddenly. He looked puzzled but he slowed down and stopped at the side of the road anyway. I jumped out of the car and looked out to the lake, I had never really been near a lake this big before, and I loved stuff like this. I stared at it. The water was like rippling crystal and the air was clean. I sucked it greedily into my lungs. I heard the crunch of pebbles behind me and something drape over my shoulders. It was my green jacket.

'Thanks' I mumbled not looking away.

'It's cold' I heard him say. I didn't notice..

'You like lakes?' he asked in a funny sort of voice.

'Anything away from the city, were it hasn't been destroyed to build skyscrapers and all that crap, I hate cities, they're too crowded, polluted, they scare me'

He let me stay another few long minutes before I finally turned around and head back to the car, and we had resumed our journey. He seemed thoughtful and I just let him be. The drive was interesting, the further we went, the thicker the trees seemed to get, and we drove upwards into the mountains. And soon I saw a lone house ahead of us. It was pretty huge, a rustic mansion made from cobblestone and wood. I could have squealed, but I bit my tongue.

* * *

'This is your home? This is the place?' I gaped.

'Correct'

'It's awesome!'

'It's more "awesome" on the inside, come on' he grabbed two of my suitcases and I grabbed the third as we head over to the house. He unlocked the door and opened it. I my jaw fell open. This place was just 'amazing' it was cobblestone and wood log on the inside as well, with a large fireplace in the living area. The downstairs was mammoth in size.

'Let's take these up to your room shall we?'

I nodded wordlessly and followed him up the wooden stairs. The living upstairs was just as impressive as the lower levels and down the hall was my room. He placed my luggage at the foot of the bed as I gaped.

'Like it?'

I nodded

'Love it' , I really did, it wasn't as big as my room back at the other mansion, but it was just as. It had a fireplace and ensuite, all rustic to match. I liked this place a lot better.

'I've had some new clothes brought up for you, before we arrived, he pointed the wardrobe and I walked over to it, pulling it open to find new jeans, tops, dresses and..

'Snow Boots?' I asked holding them up.

'It's winter in another few months, so it's bound to snow sometime then'

'Y'know I've never seen falling snow before' I put them back, and straightened up, looking around once more. He cleared his throat, as I sat on  
the bed.

'Well I'll leave you to get used to everything, my study is on the other side of the landing, I'll be in there if you need me'

I smirked, of course he had a study, how could he live without one?

'What?' he said, noticing my grin.

'Nothing!, thanks, thanks for everything'

He nodded and left me alone, I stretched out on the warm bed, and looked at the wooden ceiling. As much as I hated to admit it, I loved my new life in a way. I looked over at the clock on the bedside table _5:43pm_. I yawned and decided to take a shower.

After freshening up I went downstairs for food. I found a tub of passionfruit yoghurt; I grabbed it and brought it upstairs to eat on my bed.

_

* * *

_

Six Months Later

We still lived in the mountain house and no demons seemed to have found out new residence yet. Vergil was a lot friendlier to me, and we had become closer, yet he was still as protective as ever, which got on my nerves, but we didn't bicker about it as much as we had. I was sitting on my couch in front of the fire immersed in my sketchbook; tonight I was drawing a random female in 1940's attire, just for the sake of it.

I jumped when there was a knock at the door

'Come in' I called, absently. I head the knob twist, and the door creaked open. I turned in time to see him gracefully enter the room.

'Hey' and I continued drawing.

'Nice' he said, nodding down to it.

'Thanks'

'So did you need anything?' I asked when he didn't state why he was in here as immediately as he usually did. I looked up at him, then to my  
surprise he quickly averted my gaze. I raised an eyebrow.

'Did' He started 'do you, like to eat?'

I stopped drawing and looked up at him amused.

'Well apart from it being a necessary chore, I guess I do'

He paused ' I apologize, that came out wrong'

'It sure did' I laughed.

His eyebrows laced closer to each other in a frown.

'Look! Did you want to go out dinner with me or not?' he stopped, and I _swear_ a tinge of pink coursed through his translucent cheeks.

'Dinner?' I felt my face grow hot, but luckily I didn't have the unfortunate gift of blushing.

'Well yes, dinner… town. Maybe you wanted to go"

OF COURSE! I wanted to yell.

'Yeah sure, sounds good, give me time to shower, uh anything in particular I should wear? I mean knowing your tastes and all'

'Something nice' he said stiffly 'We can leave at 8:30, you know where to find me'

'I know, in the study' I called out after him. I closed the door and danced around my room. Before jumping into the shower. He had taken me  
down to the shops before so I wouldn't feel locked up, but he had never asked me out to dinner. I smiled somewhat goofily "Is this like… a date?' I pondered. After I dried, moisturized. And ran to my wardrobe scrounging around for something to wear. In the end I chose a knee length black dress, with sleeves that reached my elbows. It had shiny black lace at all the hems, and a tiny red bow just off the centre of the chest hemming. I rolled on sheer pantyhose, and slipped into my only dressy shoes, which were black and had a tiny half an inch boost. I hated heels, let alone walk in them. I slapped on a tiny bit of makeup, and wore mascara for the first time in years.

I combed my thigh length hair and decided to leave it loose, as I tied it up often. I grabbed my tweed trench coat and slung it over my forearm. I picked up my bag, which I draped over my shoulder and looked at the clock _8:22. _I walked over to his study and opened the door without knocking, I didn't really need to anymore.

* * *

I found him sitting by the fire, reading.

'All set' I muttered

He closed the book and looked up at me and stood. I saw that he too was ready. He wore navy blue jeans, a white button up shirt covered with a black jacket and brown leather shoes and his hair in its usual slicked back style. He looked, so different, as I was used to seeing him in his blue coat or something more formal. But he looked amazing.

'So is this alright?' I couldn't help but pretend to be interested in fixing a strand of hair to avoid his gaze.

'Perfect' he said after a pause.

I just smiled.

'So, shall we go?' he said to break the awkward silence. I nodded and we head downstairs to hit the town.

**

* * *

**

And there you have It. Chapter 5, and again im so sorry with the long wait. I hoped you liked it, things between Verge and Ella will finally warm up in the next chapter

**Devil May Cry, Vergil © Capcom**


	6. Warming Up

**For The Love of Sparda**

**By Lostgirl19**

**I do not own Vergil (as much as I wish I did)**

**I only own Ella Rainnes**

**"Chapter 6: Warming Up "**

**So here's another chapter to make up for taking so long to upload**

**PLEASE READ: Also I will changing my username to 'Monstergirl19' for privacy reasons at home, this will happen in the next chapter (unless I change my mind) so just a warning to you all, for when I next update.**

The car ride was quiet, save for the music I was playing with my PSP plugged in. And soon we arrived in the quaint little town nearest to our house. It was full of little bric-a-brac shops and eateries. And small groups of people immersed in conversation filled the dimly lit street.

I stepped out of the car and closed the door and walked beside him.

'just up here' he motioned, pointing a little further up the road. After several minutes of walking we reached a candlelit restaurant. For a small town it was classy and very much to Vergil's taste. We were greeted with a suave waiter.

'Table for two?' he asked politely.

Vergil nodded, and he led us to a small table in the corner of the room.

Vergil thanked him and the waiter walked away. He pulled a chair out for me, I took my coat off and meant to place it down, when he took it from  
me and hung it up on the coat rack on the wall. I sat down and looked around nervously and he took the seat opposite me. I felt him looking at me briefly then look around.

The waiter returned and placed two crimson menus in front of us. 'Please call when you are ready to order'. We nodded and he swiftly walked away. I turned my gaze to the menu and picked it up, and opened it.

' I hope they have something nice'. After reading a couple of the meals I felt a large grin tug at each corner of my mouth. I looked up at him, and he returned the grin.

'Thought you might like an all vegetarian restaurant'

'Thanks Verge! Really' I said not even caring to call him by his full name.

'You're welcome'

* * *

It took me a few minutes to decide on a pasta dish and a small soup. And he something similar. As dessert arrived a small band struck up a slow happy tune. Vergil's face seemed a little indecisive for a few moments before he opened his mouth.

'Care to dance?' he asked casually. I almost choked on my tiramisu.

'Excuse me? Oh I – I don't dance... ha ha no, I can't' my stomach erupted in a horrible swarm of butterflies.

'well you will now, come on' he stood up and held out his hand. And after many minutes of protesting I finally gave in. because he sure wasn't about to give up. I braced myself and tried to stop shaking.

'Vergil, I'm going to make such a fool of myself'. He merely laughed.

'you'll be fine'' he mused and he took my hand, I faced him as he put a hand on the small of his back and pulled me towards him. We started to move, I just followed him, praying not to step on his feet.

He chuckled softly 'loosen up, you're so tense'

He stroked my hair and I slowly began to relax, I lost myself in my thoughts as usual and pretended I was not doing this, yet I had to admit, I was enjoying it. The song ended and I woke up from my trance, and my face heated as I realised I had rested my head on his chest. I slowly pulled away and looked anywhere but him.

'That wasn't bad was it?'

'No… I guess not'

* * *

He paid the bill and we left, and there was yet another awkward silence on the way home, so I pretended to have fallen asleep. When we had arrived home, I _woke_ up and head back inside with him. And before going upstairs I turned to him.

'Thanks for tonight, I had an awesome time' and without giving myself time to think it over I hugged him. Scared he would push me away, he surprised me by reciprocating and drew me closer. As we parted I tried not to smile too madly, and I looked at the floor again.

'well, goodnight'

'goodnight Ella, and you're welcome'

I turned and tried not to run up the stairs. And I was back in the comfort of my room, I let out a loud sigh and I began to undress and change into my night clothes, I went into the bathroom and washed off the makeup before retiring to bed and falling into a deep sleep

* * *

_My mother was calling out to me, I was startled, she and dad were always too busy to talk to me. I went to her._

'_yes mum?'_

'_your father and I have a present for you sweetheart' _

'_you do?' I asked confused and she nodded sweetly, it was so unlike her. She led me into their bedroom where my father was waiting for me, a smile  
equally as large as my mothers, and so unnatural. I looked into his arms, where a large parcel lay clutched in his hands. _

'_hello my lovely, how has your day been?' _

'_alright daddy'. He smiled and kissed me atop the forehead. _

'_now I know mummy and I are not always there for you, but this gift will make up for it all' _

_I smiled gleefully, they did love me 'oh thank you mummy, thank you daddy!'. I eagerly reached for the gift and unwrapped it quickly. Throwing the brown paper aside. And I looked upon a long black velvet box. I gently opened it, and it bestowed a long sharp dagger. Its handle encrusted in blood crimson jewels, the tip glinting dangerously. I frowned and looked up at my parents._

'_I am confused daddy.' _

_His expression no, his face changed and twisted into a hideous, slimy fanged creature, his breath overwhelming, like something dead and rotting. I  
turned to my mother to find her face twisted in the same way._

'_Your blood is vital, and you WILL DIE FOR HIM, FOR DRETH!' _

_My father or the creature snatched up the dagger and raised high above my head. And it came down, almost in slow motion… drew nearer and nearer as I screamed long and hard._

'Ella! Wake up, Ella, you're having a nightmare, c'mon get up'

My eyes snapped open and Vergil's face peered down at me, his face twisted with concern. I gazed up at him for a few long moments before  
completely breaking down.

'what is it? What did you dream?' he asked gently as he wrapped his arms around me.

'my-parents' I choked between sobs, as clung tightly at his shirt. After I had calmed down I told him what I had dreamt.

'and then he just screamed out the name Dreth' . he looked up suddenly

'Dreth?'

'what? What is it?'

'no it's alright, go back to sleep' he said smoothing my sweaty hair out of my face.

'but I cant sleep. I'm… too scared, can I please stay with you in the study?'. He was silent, but he nodded, and he helped me out of bed, and we made out way across the landing to his favourite room. I crossed the room to sit in my favourite squashy red armchair and curled up in it. Still trying to shake the nightmare away, my parents demon faces still so vivid in my mind. I looked up at Vergil, he was already glued in a book, looking very interested.

I took a hold of a notebook and pencil nearby and drew til I grew sleepy and to no more.

* * *

**Sorry its such a short chapter, and from here I need to work more on the story as I had everything else written down. Catchers =)**

**Devil May Cry, Vergil © Capcom**

* * *


	7. Snowfights and D'n'M's

**For The Love of Sparda**

**By Lostgirl19**

**I do not own Vergil (as much as I wish I did)**

**I only own Ella Rainnes**

**"Chapter 7: Snowfights and D'n'M's"**

**Hey guys, so it's been ages since I've updated..yeah, sorry about that, hope you can forgive me, and also thanks to everyone who's been faving my story, following and reviewing, I really do appreciate it guys, ****anyways on to the chapter :)**

* * *

I woke up the next day in my bed. I realized that Vergil must have carried me back here last night. I showered and sat on the balcony allowing the cool breeze to dry my hair. Later I went downstairs to fetch something to eat, that's where I found Vergil sitting over a morning cup of coffee.

'morning'

'morning…'

'feeling better?' I shrugged 'ok I guess'

I made myself a peppermint tea and sat beside him, sipping the flavored water in silence.

'Sorry If I woke you up last night' he shook his head

'i was reading..'

I gave a small chuckle. 'I should've known'

I grew quiet, and stared into space as I mulled over the dream. Vergil seemed to know what I was thinking.

'it wasn't real, you know'

I nodded 'yeah but…it was so vivid, I've never had a dream so real in my life, and the situation I'm in right now…kind of concerning, and who on  
earth…or hell…is Dreth?'

He looked away nervously, didn't take me long to catch on.

'So he wasn't a stupid name my mind made up in my sleep, he's real isn't he?'

He sighed 'Yes…he's a demon…who specializes in transforming humans into demons'

'why didn't you tell me Vergil!'

'I should've known that's whom your parents were worshipping, they didn't tell me who, they just used my knowledge and blood heritage as a  
portal into the demon world.'

'So this Dreth weirdo…he's the one? Who's been sending his damn Hench devil's after me?, the guy who is the reason my parents are dead?'

'yes…'

'well that's just abosolutley-fuckin'-wonderful isn't it'

I looked into my cup, unsure of how to digest this news.

'I'm going to die aren't I?'

'don't you trust me?'

'what? No I didn't mean that' I exhaled harshly and closed my eyes, but soon flung open when I felt arms snake around me.

He was hugging me, I sort of sat there stiff…unsure whether to reciprocate, sure he hugged me the night before, but that was different…I'm sure  
he only felt obliged to do so, right? God this was so uncharacteristic of him.

'I am not going to let anything happen to you, I made a promise' I nodded 'yep' and hugged him back.

'Thanks Verge'

He let go and raised an eyebrow at me

'alright, alright…Vergil'

* * *

The nightmares continued…almost every night. But not only my parents appeared but also my late adoptive family, friends from school but they all ended the same, their faces twisting horribly and screaming out Dreth's name, and as that dagger came down, I woke up screaming.

Vergil handed me a cold face cloth to wipe my sweaty face with…it was the 3rd week into these damn dreams. And I was near a mental breakdown.

'who was it this time?'

'Anna…she came back to life on the living room floor and…well you know the rest, it always ends the same…goddammit' I looked up at him

'do you think he's getting closer? Getting better at smelling me out'

His light brows knitted together in thought before looking at me 'No… I won't let that happen'

I lay back and closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands.

' I don't know how much more of this I can take'

'it'll pass, it's just post traumatic stress'

'but it's been months now, surely I'm over it'

'it takes a while for situations like this to heal'

'well I hope it friggen ends soon, or I might just go insane'

I lay on my side and looked at the clock, 3:40am

'I think I'll be ok now, thanks again'

'you sure?'

I nodded my eyes beginning to droop

'I can stay until you fall asleep'

The statement made me feel like a child, but I nodded anyway, too tired to even say anything. I pulled the covers over me and closed my eyes…

…sometime had passed, I don't know how much, and I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not, but I heard him stand up, and before he left the room I'm sure he pressed his lips to my forehead…I don't know, maybe I was dreaming.

* * *

The winter months had finally arrived and I was drawing the Gorillaz lead singer in my sketchbook, as I sat on my bed and listened to _Demon Days_. I was singing El Manana as I coloured in 2-D's blue hair when a loud knock came at my door.

'come in' I replied absent mindedly and continued to colour.

'nice drawing'

'thanks'

'why doesn't he have eyes?'

'oh he does…they're just pushed back, because Murdoch the bassist jammed eight balls into his eyes'

'ha…well anyway, that's not why I came here to talk to you'

'anything you wanted then?'

'obviously'

'then why don't you tell me then, instead of standing around looking pretty?' I smirked, we still used some sort of sarcastic tone around each other, it was just our way of communicating.

I could almost _hear _him roll his eyes. 'well if you want, open up the curtains'

I gave him a confused expression, he raised an eyebrow. I stood up and placed my sketchbook down on my bed, and walked over to the closed  
curtains. I went to pull them back then stopped.

'it's not something freaky is it?'

'what do you take me for?'

'a weirdo' and i stuck my tounge out at him. and pulled back the curtain.

i gasped.

it was snowing, real falling snow! i'd never seen it with my own eyes.

'oh my god!' i turned to vergil but he was in my closet rummaging around looking for something. when he emerged he was holding up my snow boots.

'dress warmly, its going to be cold out there' i laughed happily and threw on a scarf and warm jacket and snatched the boots from him and tugged them on impatiently.

'well you look excited'

'are you kidding?..im..i..well i cant find a word'.

after the boots where firmly tied. i stood 'well arent you going to get ready too?'

'what?'

'aren you changing into warmer clothes?

'dont need it, im half demon remember..if you rememberd where we come from then you'd understand'

'oh yeah' i said rather stupidly. and looked outside again...

* * *

'ok ok im ready, lets go outside!' i grabbed his wrist and pulled him outside. it was pretty cold outside, and a snowflake flew right into my eye.

'argh my eye, its freezing'

'well what do you expect?'

'Shaddap'

i ran to a particularly large pile of snow and jumped on it.'this is so awesome' i squealed as i started to make a snow angel

'come on lets make a snow man!'

'ha...no'

'come on Verge!'

'no'

'party pooper, youre such a huge killjoy'

he rolled his eyes. and i fell to my knees as i started to gather i large wad of snow.

'im going to make his head really fat...just like yours' i laughed at my own stupid joke, but i was cut off suddenly when a huge cold ball hit my face. my jaw dropped and hung in a sort of half smile. and i turned to vergil

' you did not just do that?' he was brushing some snow off his sleeve while wearing a triumphant grin. i quickly bent down and scooped up some snow and hurled it right into his grinning mug. it was my turn to grin triumphantly and i ran off as fast as i could so he couldnt get back. i finally stopped and hid behind a tree, laughing and panting. i screamed when i felt snow hit my neck and trickle down my my back.

'ARGH! VERGIL!' i heard him laughing 'thats it!' and soon we were enganged in a furious snowball fight. he of course won and i slumped onto the snowy ground, exhausted and soaked to the bone.

'dammit, you could've at least let me win'

'not a chance' he sat down next to me and lay his head by mine.

'demons never lose'

'ooh really?'

after resting a little i sat back up and in the view, the snow laying on the trees like frosty cake icing and i bretahed in th cold clean air, the pine trees scenting the air like strong perfume.

' i love the winter'

'mm'

'..can you believe ive lived with you for over a year? a whole year..just like that' and i snapped my fingers.

'its a while huh?'

'yeah'

i wrapped my around myself and shivered  
'damn its cold'

'well lets go inside and change then'

'no not yet'

i heard him sit up, thinking he was goin to go back inside anyway he instead wrapped his arms around me from behind and pulled me close. so that my back was resting against his torso. he was right..demons were warmer, i wasnt complaining, it was so cold.

'better?' i was kind of lost for words so i nodded instead. And we sat like that in silence for a few long minutes, maybe hours i dont know. until my vocal cords decided to work again

'i like living with you by the way..i dont feel lonely anymore, like i used to, i was always so lonely'  
his grip around me tightened. ' i understand'

i could feel my eyes brim with tears, but i blinked them away i didnt want to look like weakling.

'can we go inside now?'  
he stood up and helped me to my feet and we walked in silence back to the house...

* * *

**For those who don't know what D'n'M means it stands for "Deep and Meaningful" Conversation**

**Devil May Cry, Vergil © Capcom**


	8. Wordless

**For The Love of Sparda**

**By Lostgirl19**

**I do not own Vergil (as much as I wish I did)**

**I only own Ella Rainnes**

**"Chapter 7: Wordless"**

* * *

I had a shower and dressed into my PJ's and my favourite robe, and walked into vergils study. He was, as usual sitting by the fire with a book in hands. He looked up when i walked in and i sat next to him. He handed me a large white mug.

'Made you some tea, your favourite'

i thanked him and took the mug, i sniffed the tea and the familiar scents of Celestial Seasonings: Sleepytime warmed me up. I took a sip and savoured the camomile and spearmint.

"awesome stuff' i looked at his book 'what you reading?'

'the usual'

demons?' i smiled and lay my head on his shoulder.

'i had a really good day today'

thats good'

we sat in another one of out calm silences again, i didnt mind, it was never awkward around him, seeming as we were both naturally quiet people. he read on and i just stared into the fire, sipping my tea.

about an hour had passed and he put down his book and looked into the fire with me.

'Im glad youre happy here' he said it out of the blue that it took me a second to realise what he'd said.

'what?'

'what you said today, that you like living here im glad'

'oh that..yeah, i do'

this was new..since when does he start a conversation with me, usually it was me who started the talking when we sat in his study. i finshed my tea and set it down on a small table. and i slid off the couch and onto the floor.

'what're you doing?'

'going to lay by the fire'

i sort of crawled to the fire and sat about a metre and a half away from the crackling flames and lay on my side and closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth washing over my face.

'we had a fireplace where i used to live with my real parents. and when they were out id light it and do this, im surprised i didnt burn the house down seeming as i was so young..around 6 or so, but i watched my parents do it. i did alot of this by myself anyway, because my parents were never there'

i exhaled and almost jumped out of my skin when i felt him come sit behind me.

'this is nice' i heard him say.

i turned around and looked at him, he was lying on his back with his eyes closed.

'yeah..it is' i said awkwardly. i lay back down this time facing him.

'do you miss your family?' i randomly asked

he opened his eyes and let out a long breath.

'yes'...

'sorry..i didnt mean to bring it up, if you dont like talking about it' i mentally facepalmed.  
he shook his head 'it's fine'

he stretched out his arm and stroked my cheek

'we have each other now dont we?'

i swear my heart skipped a beat at that. but i nodded anyway. i lay my head down on his outstreched arm and tentativly placed a hand on his chest. it felt so strange, laying with him like this, but at the same time it felt right. i wasnt complaining, thats for sure. Maybe i was dreaming? he put his hand over mine and squeezed it..ok not a dream..

i couldnt help but grin like a doofus. i heard him laugh softly

'happy are we?'  
i opened my eyes 'yeah, no, maybe..shut up!'

and i tried to tickle him with my free hand.

'that wont do anything' he laughed as his fingers found the side of ribcage and i began to squeal, and writhe out of his grip but he wouldnt let me go. damn being so ticklish.

'Vergil don't please' i wheezed. but he wouldnt give in, obviously seeing me in this state hilarious.

'i swear! STOP!' i was laughing, crying and screaming all at once. i tried to push him off but he grabbed my wrist and pinned it above my head. and finally he stopped.

'im going to kill you'i gasped as i let out a series of exhausted pants letting myself calm down before opening my eyes.

His face was directly above mine and he grinned

'is that so?'. and his hair had fallen out of its usual style, and it hung around his face, i liked it, it suited him.  
His blue eyes regarded me beneath strands of his silver hair. and i looked right back at him. i usually hated looking people in the eye but it wasnt so bad with him. i reached up and twirled a silver strand around my finger before pushing it out of his eyes.

he smiled as he propped himself up on one elbow, so that his face was within an inch of mine, i felt his breath on my face, that sent a pleasant shiver down my spine. I closed my eyes as i felt him kiss my forehead then the tip of my nose. i realised i was holding my breath, i let it out somewhat shakily. i could feel his presence still centimeters above my face for a few moments, then i felt him fill the gap when he pressed his lips down onto mine.

there was no word in any dictionary that could explain how i felt at that moment. i kissed him back and ran my fingers through his hair. and he slipped a hand under my head to pull me closer, i responded by kissing him feverishly, and basically a whole years tension between us had lifted. when it ended he pulled me close and rest his forhead against mine, both of us getting our breath back. after a minute or so he lay back down and i put my head on his chest and hugged him, and he held me close with an arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head. we didnt say anything, we didnt need to, all i knew is that i was probably the happiest living person in the universe at that moment.

* * *

**This was such a bitch to write, I really hope I didn't make Vergil OOC, I tried my best guys. More to come in the future, hopefully the near future.**

**~ Lostgirl19 **

**Devil May Cry, Vergil © Capcom**


	9. Announcement

Hello Readers,

Tis I Elizabeth, a.k.a. Lostgirl19

I'm updating to apologize for my EXTREME lack of updates, I am so sorry for making you all wait…but, unfortunately you're going to have to wait a little more, 'For the Love of Sparda' (no Microsoft Word, I _have_ spelt Sparda correctly) is currently on Hiatus.

The reason is because I've just started University/College whatever you want to call it, and I just had to choose a hard course :P

(Naturopathy if you wanted to know) So I now have to learn about Human anatomy, chemistry and all that hard shit!

I WILL get back to writing, I promise, it will just be a while.

Thank you to everyone who's added my story to their favourites and alerts, and commented (I feel like I'm accepting an award :P). So just keep on commenting I do read them and appreciate them.

And to new readers I hope you enjoy.

Sorry again guys, bear with me, I'll get there in time.

- Liz


End file.
